Superstar Movie Park Phoenix
'''Superstar Movie Park Phoenix '''is a theme park with four sections, one based on Disney, one based on Columbia, Paramount and Warner Bros., one based on Fox and Universal, and Paradise Bay. Disneyland Phoenix Jungle Country * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean Western Central * Splash Mountain * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Fantasyland * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Peter Pan's Flight * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Frozen Ever After * it's a small world * Matterhorn Bobsleds Tomorrowland * Tomorrowland Speedway * Jet Packs * Space Mountain * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Hollywood Boulevard * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Haunted Mansion * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Muppet Vision 3-D Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * RC Racer * it's tough to be a bug * Monsters Inc. Mike and Sulley to the Rescue * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Radiator Springs Racers * Ratatouille: The Adventure Marvel Land * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Iron Man Experience * Ant-Man Ride Lucasfilm Land * Star Tours * Flight of the Millennuim Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Big Three Studios Phoenix Sony Pictures Live-Action World * MIB: Alien Assault * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York Sony Pictures Animation Land * Smurfs Studios Tours * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * Swallow Falls River Expedition * Hotel Transylvania Tours * Untitled The Emoji Movie-themed Ride Showstopper Mountain * Tomb Raider: The Ride * Phoenix Rumbler Paramount Land * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride * Hurler * Top Gun: The Ride Nickelodeon Orange Splat Fun Park * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake - A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants Height restriction: 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! - An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Map Info: Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride - a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: Yes * Nickelodeon Slime Theater - A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: Nick Jr. shows. * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud HouseIn the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: 48". * Dora's Friendship Wheel - A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away - A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram - A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:46” Map info: TBA * Meet the Nicktoons - A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure The LEGO World * LEGO Ninjago: The Ride * The LEGO Movie: A New 4-D Adventure * The LEGO Batman Ride DC Land * Batman: The Ride * Green Lantern: First Flight * Superman Flight * Wonder Woman Golden Lasso Coaster * Flash: Speed Force * Untitled Clayface-themed Ride * Mr. Freeze Reverse Blast * Untitled Poison Ivy-themed Ride * Untitled Two-Face-themed Ride * The Riddler's Revenge * Untitled Bane-themed Ride * Catwoman's Revenge * Killer Croc's Sewage Plant Tour * Untitled Man-Bat-themed Ride * Penguin Coaster * Untitled Mad Hatter-themed Ride * Harley Quinn's Crazy Coaster * Scarecrow the Heartless * Killer Moth's Marvelousness Mutation Adventure * The Joker's Funhouse Coaster * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Cartoon Planet Townsville * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Rampage Elmore * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster Jump City * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure Lakewood Plaza Turbo Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers The International Network The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child 20th Century Fox World-Universal Studios Phoenix Production Central * Universal Horror House - A interactive walk-through/dark ride attraction focusing on horror films including The Shining, The Mummy, and Psycho, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over The Loud House" from The Loud House. * E.T. Adventure * Rock N Roll Nighttime Spectacular * Phoenix Pop Rock Adventure Coaster * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Jaws: The Ride New York * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Sci-Fi City * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk Coastrer * Robocop: The Ride (EMV Dark Ride) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride (HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Back to the Future: The Ride Extinct-iversal Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure Tooniversal Gateway to Adventure * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Popeye's Rapids * Yellow Submarine * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round Ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle Attraction Worldwide Oddsey * Super Mario Oddesey: The 4D Experience Donkey Kong Island * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area Pandora * Pandora: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek Merry Fairy Tale Journey Paradise Bay * Deluge * Mega Wedgie * Big Surf * Castaway Creek * Buccaneer Beach * Plummet Summit * Calypso Run * Tornado * Splash Zone * Kilawaya * Waikiki Wipeout * Adventure River * Deep Water Dive * Wave Runner * The Perilous Plot * The Wrath of Poseidon * Steel Bod * Virtual Reality Ocean Adventure... Let's GO! * Prepare To Be Reversed * Virtual Reality Universal Horror Adventure Category:Theme Parks Category:Superstar Movie Park